Goat Boy
by Gracekim1
Summary: It about a girl called Hannah with brown eyes, brown hair in a poytail and lightly tanned mixed raced skin who meets the boy of her dreams but isn't all he turns out to be. Is he hiding something? What is his secret and will they surive the adventure that's in store for them ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Goat Boy

I was falling in the sea and I saw a white goat with brown eyes and brown horns coming towards me. 'Don't be afraid. Just trust me' I heard a comforting, boy's voice say to me in my head as everything became blur and I passed out.

**2 Days later…**

I was in my maths classroom, working out sums from my textbook, when a cute boy with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing our uniform (a black blazer, light blue shirt underneath, black trousers and black, shiny shoes) walked into our classroom. "Class. I want you to meet your new classmate, Robert Stars" Miss A, who was wearing a multi-coloured dress with gold sandals and had brown eyes and long dark brown hair, announced to us. "Choose any seat next any student to sit on" she added, with a warming smile. So he chose the seat at the very front in the middle column) near the teacher's desk), right beside me.

I started at his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes for about 5 minutes as he sat in the seat next and I tuned out Miss A's droning about fractions and decimals. "Hannah, do you know what 43 divided by 5 is?" Miss A said, as she broken my concentration on Robert and I looked up blankly. "Er… 5.30?" I answered, feeling confused as everyone else laughed at me.

"No, it's 8.6. Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Miss A said, looking at me with suspiciousness. "Well..." I began to say, nervously but the bell for lunch rang and once Miss A had dismissed us, everyone ran out to go to Lunch. "Hey, were you starting at me that whole time before Miss A asked you that question?" Robert asked, curiously. "Yes" I said, shyly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really. Do you happen to have a crush on me perhaps?" Robert asked, gleefully.

'No. Why would you think that?" I asked, blushing as we walked up to the top floor together.

"You're blushing right now, so I can tell" Robert explained, with a cute, cheerful smile. "Plus I think you're kind of cute too, with your beautiful dark brown hair in a ponytail and your wonderful dark brown eyes" he whispered in my ear as we went into the lunchroom which had some flags from other countries like Spain, Ireland, England, Wales, Italy etc on the ceiling and a world map near the smart board and computer desk. So we sat next to each other along with some of my girl pals and ate our lunch together.

"We heard you like to sing and write your own songs, Robert" Molls and Kira chimed together. "Well, yeah. I do when I get the chance" Robert said, feeling embarrassed. "Could you possibly write a song with me, Robert? Because I sometimes write songs I think up of in my dreams from inspiration" I added, softly. "Sure!" Robert said, his face lit up with excitement as he said this. "How about you come over to my house at 5:30 and we can work on the song there? I've got a piano" I asked, with enthusiasm. "Ok, I'll see you then!" He said, with a wink as he went down the corridor with some of the other boys had had light brown curly hair and blue 'n' brown eyes.

"I think you just asked him on a date" Molls whispered in my ear as we walked downstairs and went outside near the RE block where we always hang out. "We're just going to work on a song together, no big deal right?" I asked, trying to act causally. They all started at me as though it really was a big deal. "Ok, you got me. I'm going on a date with Robert!" I started shouting at the top of my lungs so the whole world could hear. Then the bell went for the last lesson of the day: English.

After English, Robert got the school bus with me and walked with me home. I told my parents that I'd invited a friend over and got down to business. Then I got our keyboard out and Robert pressed some keys before he figured out the tune for the song. Then I began to sing and he smiled as he kissed me on the cheek as I did it.

'Have you ever wanted to find the boy of your dreams? With brown eyes, brown hair

and a really cute smile. Why don't for a while? Do you believe in destiny? He's a great guy and fate has bond us together. Would you want him to stay forever?

Chorus': I've found my Dream boy, He's smart and mega hot.

He's multi-talented and really funny. I'll think I'll always him, over for tea.

I've found my dream boy and I'm super happy He's here!

I know you're wondering what I'm trying to say,

So I'll describe this in every way.

He's really smart, do you like art?

I think of you all the time,

And I'm making this into a rhyme

You're beautiful, a wonder

Your face is never like thunder

Love is a wonderful thing that makes you soar!-(RDJ's part)

'I found my Dream boy!'-(my part)'

Then we went to the beach in wales together and splashed each other in the sea. Just then, a boy in a black suit with a mask covering his face and wearing black flippers appeared and dragged me under. RDJ raced after me, using his super hidden speed to catch up. He held my on to my hand and gave me more oxygen as he kissed me while I was still getting pulled down. 'I'll find you again, I promise. So trust me, ok?' Robert said softly in my mind which sounded a little bit familiar. 'Ok…' I replied, weakly to him in my mind as I blacked out.

I woke up inside a glass container inside a room which looked like an office room with the boy who had kidnapped me standing next to me. Then I saw a plane speeding towards the building through the window, then I realised I was in one of the twin towers. Then I waited for the fire, smoke and impact of the plane, it never came as I was in an illusion of one of the actual twin towers but the boy smiled gleefully as he watched the disaster with people dying and throwing themselves out of the window to escape the fire. Robert went back to the beach as fast as he could and flew to California where the Hollywood sign is and couldn't find me within the houses and buildings there.

Then his heart-shaped phone flashed and informed him of where I was on the tracker icon. So he flew back to the beach and went back into the sea again at top speed. Then he saw the twin tower illusion and walked on the simulation life-like floor. He saw a tower of sandwiches stacked on top of each other as the illusion revealed where they really were. "Look at all those sandwiches!" He whispered in a shocked voice to himself out loud and to me in my mind as I smiled knowing he was nearby to recuse me. Turns out that we were still in the sea but inside a hidden build-in ship type of hideout with stacks of ham, jam etc sandwiches in the 'living room' we were in which had red and blue walls everywhere and a framed picture of an old record disc on the wall in front of us. Robert was hiding behind one of the sandwich-stacked towers. So he started to jump like a frog with his hands apart that touched the floor the same time he crouched as he made the jumping movement and began to turn white and woolly with dark brown horns and four legs with light brown hoofs.

Then he crept out from behind the tower of sandwiches and threw a golden ball at the boy. "Looking for me?" Robert asked, as he walked on two legs still and was ready for a 'dance' (meaning a fight). The boy called Elias opened the container door for me to escape while smiling at Robert and Robert rushed towards me revealing a hologram as the real me was behind Elias in chains causing him to get trapped in there himself. Elias turned on a machine which looked like a time bomb made of steel which was linked through wires to the container and hooked up to a control panel as well.

"You're in there because I want to do an experiment to make a nuclear electric weapon!" Elias boasted as he pulled the lever and the energy from RDJ turned into electricity which travelled through the wires that caused him to flash every 2 seconds from goat boy to Robert then to goat boy again which caused him pain at the same time.

I unlocked a small hidden power because of my desperation to free Robert which was love darts. So I shot the love darts at Elias to stunt and distract him as I tried to break open the container but it was as hard as steel. So Robert made a pistol gun with a goat symbol on the side appear in his hand.

"If you repress the goat, then he'll nail you for sure!" Robert shouted as he shot steel nails at the glass from his nail gun which broke the door to the container and I'd moved out of harm's way before he fired his nail gun. "Let's dance!" Elias shouted, icily as he fired magma balls at Robert which cooled down really fast, turning them into brown solid balls which Robert dodged.

Then he fired his nail gun at Elias and got close enough to crash through the window while holding on to him. "Robert!" I screamed as the water came rushing in towards me. Robert used his nail gun to chain to his wrist and rushed to grab me before the water got too high. Then he flew all of us out of the sea and placed me on top of an office building in the middle of suburb as Robert prepared himself for the end battle. Then he grabbed Elias while they flew back to the sea which I was able to see with my glasses' addition zoom in holographic lens which appeared on my face when I touch the button on the side of my frames as Robert dragged Elias down with him into the sea.

"Robert!" I yelled as I watched them both go underwater.

Elias held RDJ by the throat to straggle him but he took over by firing his nail gun at his arm and making a golden nail which contained dynamite hit Elias which exploded as RDJ rose up out of the water. Then he went back to the roof where I was and jumped like a frog again to change back to his human self again. "So you're the one who saved me when I'd been pushed into the sea" I remarked as I saw a vision of me falling into the sea and a white goat saving me.

"Well, I'm here now so we'll celebrate!" RDJ exclaimed as we kissed on the rooftop as we kissed on the rooftop as fireworks flashed in the sky as we did so. "I love you, RDJ" I whispered to him. "I love you too, Grainne." RDJ whispered back. "By the way, I only change when I think of goats" RDJ added as he started to jump like a frog again and I copied him too. Then we kissed only longer this time and I hugged him tightly, never wanting to ever give up my dream goat boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The origin of Goat Boy

-Set before the start of the story-

Robert was on a field trip with his drama class at an Animal park. When they arrived at the 'Goat' section, with an arch golden sign that had 'Goat' within it; Robert saw a white goat with dark brown eyes, grey horns and brown hooves, staring at him. One minute he was standing near the fence that separated him and the goat from each other; The next minute, He was daydreaming and was standing on white clouds in a white, blank world with the white goat next to him. 'You have been chosen especially to carry out the task that's coming your way and you'll need certain powers to complete it' the goat said in his mind.

"What task?" He asked out loud. 'You will find out soon enough. For now, close your eyes, clear your mind and prepare to merge with me as one so you can have one-of-a-kind powers!' the white goat replied, wisely as they both began to glow a golden bright light from their bodies as they began to merge together. Then the white goat vanished from Robert's side and Robert looked at himself in a golden mirror which had magically appeared after the white goat had merged with him.

'Just remember this: You'll one day have to save the world' were the last words Robert ever heard from the wise white goat as he saw a white woolly goat with brown eyes, dark brown horns and four legs with light brown hoofs started right back at him, standing on two feet. Just he was startled awake by his drama teacher with brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes wearing a light aqua-blue long-sleeved top, a black skirt and multi-coloured sandals who was staring at him crossly.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. The rest of us moved on from this section 3 hours ago!" she shouted. "Sorry, Miss Daisy" He mumbled as he was in his normal human form wearing a orange and white striped shirt, blue shorts and blue trainers as it was a sunny day here at the animal park.

So he trailed after Miss Daisy as she led him to the rest of the class who were at the lion section at that point. Later on that day, while he was in superhero plastered walls room reading a comic; He heard a girl screaming in his head. He automatically looked at his phone and found a tracking device on it. He escaped his room through the window and ran as fast as he could to the nearby lake.

He saw an older boy who was fat, strong and tummy with brown short curly hair from the back wearing a white T-short, huge blue shorts and green sandals and a girl with black curly hair and brown eye wearing a Goth outfit that had a red rose and a skull on it with matching shoes by the lake who were about to push a 14 year-old girl with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing a purple top with 'I heart RDJ' in gold writing on inside a love heart, purple jeans and black boots into the lake. 'Start jumping up and down like a frog!' a small voice inside his head that sounded similar to the white goat's voice urged him. So he obeyed and turned into a goat while he jumped behind a bush that was near the lake.

The mean girl and chummy tall boy scurried off before anyone else found out that they'd been there. So Robert waited until he was totally sure they had gone after 2 minutes and jumped into the lake. A purple mist formed inside the lake which transported both of them into the sea. So he kept swimming as fast as he could to the girl with beautiful chocolate-brown eyes by using his super speed which he had swiftly discovered when he urged himself to move faster. 'Don't be afraid. Just trust me' he reassured her with his mind which surprised him because he wanted to say that aloud which made him say it inside his head causing him to discover his telepathy powers too.

She began to black out and he scooped her in his arms; Then he swam towards the surface at top speed and used his tracking device to find her house to bring her before her parents discover her had gone.

So that's how Goat Boy began and to this day, He's saved the world, has a girlfriend and is luckiest boy in the world!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Haunting Nightmares

The next day, I woke from a nightmare. I saw those two bullies, Newt and Fiona again and they tried to push me in the lake again; only this time they had jumped in as well after pushing me to try and keep me down. That was when I woke up, gasping and feeling worried because I almost thought I was actually being drowned by them. Once I'd recovered from shock, I got dressed to get ready for a day out with Robert at school as I was assign to show him around the school more and help him get to know things better.

We held hands whenever we could when the teachers weren't looking and I gave him a tour of the whole school. Just then, Newt the chubby guy and Fiona the Goth girl came up to us and pretended to be friendly to us, mainly to me. "Hi, Hannah. We want to make it up to you before by showing you our secret hideout!" They said, as they tried to sweet talk me into trusting them again. 'Be careful, Hannah' Robert warned me in my mind. 'I'll call you if anything bad happens' I whispered in his ear before I agreed to meet up with them after school to see what they were up to.

So after school, They led me to a cave which was above a sewer and near a river with a lake that was two miles away from it. I thought I could feel a panic attack come as flashing images from my dream raced around in my head as I began breath fast and felt really dizzy. They then blindfolded me and tied my hands together while I was having an attack and led me to the river which ran along in to the lake. Then they pushed me in and Newt jumped in to keep me down.

'Robert, Help!" I cried in my mind as my eyesight began to blur and Newt's weight pulled me down farther into the river. 'I'm coming as fast as I can, Hannah! Hold on!' He replied swiftly as he transformed into 'Goat boy' and used his phone to track me down as he flew as fast as he could.

After about 2 minutes or less, he found the abandoned park with the lake, river and cave with the swearers beneath it which Newt and Fiona had led me to. He threw golden disc bombs at Fiona and one of them stuck on her back as he jumped into the lake and swam up the river to where I was with Newt on top of me still. My lungs were screaming for air at this point as Robert tried to get Newt off me so I could breathe air again. So Robert got out his nail gun again and shook Newt off by shooting nails at him. Then he held me and took me closer to the end of the river which led to the lake before rushing back up it to face Newt. 'Let me help you' I suggested, weakly in my mind as I gasped for air while I travelled in to the lake above the water.

'No, you need to recover first. I'll take care of those two' he replied, reassuringly. 'Ok' I said in mind to him softly, as I recovered from being under too long while gasping out loud. So Robert kept Newt down with a golden beam and climbed out of the river to face Fiona but then suddenly a huge golden cage with an invisible barrier around rose from the floor to trap him which carried him into their cave where a bronze dishwasher-like machine attached to a PS2 and a scientific glass tube connecter to a huge metal pot was waiting for him. They attached him to it by placing him in a electric chair only it wasn't attached to his head only his arms. Then they switched it on; They called it the 'Dreamer' which sucks all the dream energy to jump into dreams out of you along with your ability to dream.

It was very painful for him, so he kept yelping in pain as they collected the golden liquid energy from him as he flashed in and out from 'Goat Boy' to Robert and then back to 'Goat Boy' once again. I could feel his pain since I was connected to him in many ways and knew that I had to face my nightmare enemies soon or later. So I ran towards the cave and got a purple gun with hearts all over it for my love darts. Then I saw Newt and Fiona focusing on the liquid coming from Robert rather than Robert himself. So I tip-toed over to him and tried to bust him out.

Newt and Fiona went putting the golden liquid in clean test tubes to drink from when I accidently knocked over a glass statue of a cat in a farm boy outfit which smashed on the floor and made an **Extremely**** Loud** crashing sound that smashed glass makes. So Fiona and Newt drank the liquid and turned around slowly. "Uh-oh" I said, so quietly that only me and Robert actually heard me say it. I shot the darts on the handcuff thingies on the chair which freed Robert but Newt and Fiona got so angry that they threw golden sleep dust on me which made me fall asleep instantly even though I don't want to because I sort of guessed what was coming next.

I had the same nightmare again only Newt and Fiona had somehow actually gotten into my dream and was really doing it to me in real life because they only had some of the liquid which made them unstable in the dream world causing their bodies to do the exact same thing they did in my dream. So that caused me to really panic and Robert sense it immediately. So he found a huge glass that people drink beer in to fill the remains of the golden liquid in and used his dream powers to jump into my dream.

So he went into my dream and jumped into the lake again. He pushed Fiona and Newt off me so I could escape and threw golden discs at them to hurt them. They used cloud balls and water balls from the water itself to counterattack Robert. But then Newt and Fiona pull him down because the golden liquid made them stronger and he kept struggling to shake them off but they wouldn't let go.

So I recovered on the surface on the lake; Then I went back up to shot Newt and Fiona with my love darts so Robert could finish them off. So Robert used his nail gun and golden discs to defend my dream from them. So he held them down with a strong golden beam and helped me get out of the lake. "That's what you get if you mess with me!" Robert shouted at them as he made a golden apple bomb appear in his hand and dropped it in the lake. "You'll pay for this!" They snarled at us in their mind but we just walked away and kissed to get out of the dream as the apple bomb reached '1'. "Uh-oh" Newt and Fiona though worriedly as the bomb exploded which caused a huge ripple and created a huge wave in the lake as we woke up in reality again.

So we went in the lake and splashed each other in victory of defeating my nightmare enemies. My leg got caught out seaweed and dragged me down to the lakebed. So I lay there blinking and wondering why this kept happening to me or whether I was just permanently liked to water as Robert came to rescue me again as 'Goat Boy'. Then he took me to a romantic park in New York and changed back to his human form with a picnic basket as we had a romantic picnic in Central New York Park.

We sang a romantic song together while we had our picnic which went like this:

Me-'I know I love you,

It's true

You're the one been looking for

You're my dream boy

My superhero

That save me when I ever I call

You'll never let me fall!

Both-Chorus:

You're my soul mate

The one I've been searching for

It's our destiny

We're always smiling when we're together

When it's shine it's always better

I'll remember this forever

Because you're my soul mate!

Robert- I see you in my dreams

Yeeah, I know you're see me in yours too

Now all I think about is you!

Me- Every day and every night I daydream of you

I even imagine you right next to me, everyday!

-Romantic piano music with guitar riffs play-

Both-Chorus:

You're my soul mate

The one I've been searching for

It's our destiny

We're always smiling when we're together

When it's shine it's always better

I'll remember this forever

Because you're my soul mate!

Yeeah, you're my soul mate!

You'll always be my soul mate!'

Then as time went on, Robert got me my purple Audi R8 Dream car the same kind that my favourite superhero has and went out for a drive together I finally got my driver's license when I turned 17. Then we drove into the sunset on a country road to California to live happily in the exciting country America where Dreams come true!

The End for definite!

**A much ****happier**** ending now! Did you like it? By the way, I was inspired to name my character Hannah after the song 'Hannah'**** which m****y fave actor in the whole wide world, RDJ****(Robert Downey Jr) sings! So yeah, feel free to listen to it on ****YouTube****! So Plz Read and Review or The ghosts of Newt and Fiona are going to get you!**


End file.
